Love Like No Other
by Lovely Spell
Summary: You know what they say: Nobody can love you like family.


Happy Valentine's Day! *streamers* *whistles* *fireworks* ...what do you mean I'm late? *checks calendar* Mother fletcher seems like I AM LATE. Well better late than never. Here is a thought that wouldn't stop plaguing me all day. It turned out a little bit...well A LOT different than I planned, but I like it.

Anybody up for UCHIHACEST? Well, too bad perverts this ain't it. Just kidding. This is it. You're in the right place. This isn't explicit, but it is slashable. 

**Read into it what you will. Brotherly love or brotherly love *wink wink***

Warning: I don't own Naruto. I only made up this little story. Don't sue me.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The bath was hot and cloudy with the salts Sasuke had poured in. He sat very still in the deep tub and slowly sank down so that the steaming water covered his shoulders. He leaned his head back and spread his knees slowly as he relaxed in the heat of the water.<p>

Sasuke didn't want to think of the day or what it meant. It was useless to think of it now. He settled for his imagination.

The door clicked open and the sound went unheard under the soft moans and slight splashing sounds.

* * *

><p>Itachi leaned outside of Sasuke's door for long enough. He swallowed and after straightening out his outfit he walked in with no signs of his previous hesitation showing. The bedroom was empty, but he could see light streaming out from underneath the bathroom door. He walked across the room and stopped outside as he settled his hand over the doorknob. It was another fight with himself as he stood there with his hand on the cold metal. A gentle whimper was what convinced him to turn the door and step inside.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke gasped and a groan followed soon after as he came in his hand. He let the feeling wash over him and took a deep breath.<p>

Itachi shut the door behind himself.

Sasuke sat up; he was startled enough to splash water out of the tub and onto the tile floor.

"What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"I just came to see how you're doing." Itachi said and took a towel from the counter and set it on the floor where Sasuke had spilled water.

"Knock first." Sasuke said quietly as he sat up. "I'm not a kid anymore." He stressed.

"You're right, but you're still my little brother at 12 or 23." Itachi said and took a seat on the edge of the tub even though he was wetting the seat of his pants. "It's not like I don't know what you were doing." He added with a teasing smirk.

Sasuke swore his face was red from the heat of the water. It was the same with his shoulders. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked again.

Itachi looked at his brother thoughtfully. "Honestly, I wanted to know how you were doing." He said.

Sasuke nodded and finally turned up to look at his brother. "I'm doing alright." He replied. "As well as can be expected."

"You should just forget about it all." Itachi said and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Sasuke's ear. "There is nobody worth this kind of pain."

Sasuke nodded and touched his brother's hand briefly. "I know." He said and leaned his cheek against Itachi's hand. He closed his eyes and let the last few tears he had gather and fall.

Itachi wiped Sasuke's face clean. "I love you. Is that not enough?" He asked.

Sasuke smiled and opened his eyes. "I know you do," He said with a slight smile. "but it's not the same." He insisted.

Itachi nodded and pulled his hands back. "It's not, but what I feel is so much more. My love for you is everlasting. My love is never changing." He said and leaned forward to kiss the spot on Sasuke's forehead he usually poked. "I have a love for you that is like no other." He replied calmly.

Sasuke sat up and stood. He took the towel Itachi handed him and stepped out of the tub. "What do I say to that?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped the towel about his waist.

"That you love me too." Itachi replied and smiled. "It's not that hard a thing to say to your only brother."

Sasuke walked away. "I've gone on strike. I won't say those words again." He said. "They only lead to pain."

"Not when it comes to me." Itachi said and followed Sasuke out to his bedroom where he pulled clothes from his closet.

Sasuke changed and dried his hair. He looked at Itachi while he did all this and for those few moments he was able to forget. "If you're serious, make me a promise." Sasuke said and pulled Itachi forward towards him. "Do something for me." He corrected.

"What is that?" Itachi asked as he stepped close to Sasuke.

"Don't make your love unchanging. Let your love grow instead and never fade. Love me like no other, like I have loved you and please don't love me forever, until death is enough." Sasuke replied.

Itachi nodded. "I can do that." He promised even though it felt like a little more than a brotherly promise by Sasuke's tone.

Sasuke hugged Itachi and sighed.

Itachi smiled at Sasuke and turned his face up by his chin. He leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Pervert." He said and pulled away with a playful smirk.

Itachi chuckled. "You know what they say: Nobody can love you like family."

* * *

><p>Ah <strong>the end<strong>. That was quick and painless. Like a big ol' gay incest bandaid. Great. Happy Valentine's Day everybody!

**Lovely Spell**


End file.
